Most clip hangers for garments presently include a separately formed metal spring to provide the necessary biasing force for maintaining the closing force on the jaws of the clips of the hanger. The use of a separately formed metal spring involves two particular disadvantages:
(1) The arm relatively expensive to manufacture and ship to the hanger manufacturing site, and
(2) There is a tendency for the spring to become detached from the hanger in use, involving a serious risk of injury to the user, where the clip is used with relatively thick garments which apply high forces to the clip and spring. A typical clip hanger incorporating a metal spring is described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,092.
While attempts have been made to form plastics springs for clips, such attempts have enjoyed limited success and their use has not extended to clip hangers for relatively heavy garments. An example of a clip hanger incorporating a plastics spring may be found in Australian Patent No. 526118 in the name B. G. Plastics Pty. Ltd.